Different Approach
by abandoned.abhorrence
Summary: [What if Syaoran used a... *different* approach to snag Sakura's Clow Cards in the beginning?][S+S implied][Mild cussing]


My newest CCS masterpiece, and first to post. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!  
  
*blahblah*.... thoughts -blahblah-..... stress the word (like italics) I might switch off from Syaoran to Li.... oops. Ignore it. --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
different approach by: dusk  
  
A Syaoran Li stood outside the classroom patiently, concentrating hard on finding even a slight hint on an aura of Clow Cards. A slight frown began to form.  
  
He stiffened up when the teacher, Mr. Terada, said, "You may come in."  
  
Stepping in, he heard the class burst into sound, little whispers tickling his ear. Wincing, he turned to the class and put on (what he hoped) to be a serious face. He scanned the classroom, inspecting every face. Girls blushed when his gaze fell on them, giggling madly as their faces turned bright red. As he got to the back, his gaze fell to a girl with honey colored hair and striking, deep green eyes. He seemed to be drawn to them, as if her eyes were magnetic.  
  
She noticed he was staring at her, and she turned to the girl sitting next to her, a pale-ish girl with long black hair and violet eyes. They conversed between themselves, the girl with the green eyes getting more nervous by the second. They turned back towards the front and she looked nervously into his amber eyes.  
  
Syaoran found himself smiling, something he wasn't used to. He was pleased to see that she blushed. He barely heard the teacher announce his name.  
  
"Well Li, you can sit in the empty seat behind Miss Kinomoto, unless you'd like to sit up front. Sakura, can you stand up please?" Mr. Terada said.  
  
Silently, the girl he was staring at stood up nervously. Syaoran repeated her name, the words rolling smoothly in his mouth. *Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto.*  
  
Li began to walk towards her, not noticing all the female eyes on him. His eyes burned into hers.  
  
When he sat down, the class resumed, and Li's eyes widened. The girl in front of him-- Sakura-- she was the Cardcaptor! She had the Clow Cards.  
  
He sighed. His duty was his duty.  
  
He grinned. *Might as well have some fun while I'm at it...*  
  
Syaoran tapped Sakura's shoulder lightly. "May I have a chat?" he asked, enjoying how she freaked at his touch.  
  
Sakura nodded, nervous and jumpy. A slight blush highlighted her cheeks.  
  
They walked behind the school, stopping under a sakura tree that was robbed of its flowers. Standing about three feet across from each other, Li smiled at her. He began talking.  
  
"Your name is so pretty, -Sakura Kinomoto-..." he began, stressing her name. Sakura shivered.  
  
Ignoring it, he continued. "In China, your name would be Ying Fa. It means 'cherry blossoms.' A pretty name for such a pretty girl," he whispered while stepping forward a bit. Sakura blushed lightly. "Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. Ying Fa..." he whispered 'Ying Fa', taking another step towards her. Sakura's small blush turned into a deep red, full-fledged blush.  
  
Li noticed and whispered, "Has anyone told you how cute you look when you blush? You look like a blushing angel..." Step, step.  
  
Sakura stammered, "N-n-n-no one..."  
  
He brought his hands up to her cheek and brushed it, smiling lazily. Another step. "How nice it would be to own your name, to whisper it into your ear over and over..."  
  
He pulled her gently into his arms. Sakura blinked, surrounded by his warmth. She could hear his heart beat... A tiny eep escaped her.  
  
Li stooped down, his mouth next to her ear, brushing his lips against it when he whispered, "Sakura, Sakura, -Sakura-..."  
  
They stood in each others embrace, and Sakura allowed her head to fall upon his warm shoulder, mesmerized by the way he whispered her name... She slowly closed her eyes.  
  
"Give me your Clow Cards..." he whispered. (A/N: *snaps fingers* aww! why'd it have to end so soon?!)  
  
Sakura's eyes snapped open and she lifted her head off his shoulder, almost with regret. "Hmm...?" she asked, almost sleepily.  
  
"Give me your Clow Cards..." he repeated, a little firmer.  
  
Sakura tried to pull away. "No! I promised Kero-"  
  
Li didn't pull away. "Kerberos?! The Guardian of the Seal?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes," Sakura said, straining to get out of his embrace, but with no avail.  
  
"Now..." Li whispered, determined to get the Clow Cards. "Why would Kerberos give a sexy girl like you the responsibility so big like that?"  
  
A blush began to blossom on her determined face. "No! Go away!" she began to struggle, "I can't give the cards to you!"  
  
Li held her even more tightly, and said in a demanding voice, "Give me the Clow Cards you have now. I'll collect the rest myself."  
  
"NO!"  
  
A bit into the distance, Tomoyo saw what was happpening and watched with worry. "Sakura!..." she called out, running towards the two.  
  
Li paid no attention to her. One hand wrapped around Sakura, who was struggling to get away, he began to search Sakura's pockets with his free hand when suddenly, a tall shadow covered them both. He paused to look up, and stared into the glaring face of someone who looked REALLY pissed...  
  
"What the HELL do you think you are doing to my little sister????" growled the glaring guy.  
  
"Hoe!! Touya!" said Sakura.  
  
Li let her go, and she ran to Tomoyo where she was inspected closely for any injuries.  
  
Touya faced Li, assuming a fighting stance. "You little RAPIST! What do you think you were doing to my sister!?!?!" he yelled.  
  
Li glared back. "Nothing. Nothing that concerns you, anyway."  
  
Wrong thing to say.  
  
Touya growled, and Li jumped and lashed out in a swift kick, which Touya blocked easily.  
  
Stepping back, Li took a Chinese defensive stance, and he and Touya glared at each other with looks that could kill. Li was about to punch him when Touya's friend, Yukito, ran towards them, smiling and waving happily with a steaming paper bag in his arms.  
  
"Hey guys!" Yuki smiled, lifting his paper bag, oblivious to the fact that his best friend was trying to kick someone's butt. "I got us pork buns and pizza buns and curry buns and and..."  
  
Everybody sweatdropped and Tomoyo facefaulted.  
  
Yuki noticed Li. Holding out a bun, he offered, "You want one too?"  
  
Li sweatdropped. Standing up straight, he gave a Touya a final glare, and turned and began to run.  
  
*Hoe!?!?!* thought Sakura, looking after Li's disappearing figure.  
  
.:OWARI:. ------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Soooo... what do you think?? I might continue it if anyone wants me to. I have a couple of ideas... *grins evilly, a la Eriol Hiiragizawa* A black belt Sakura, fighting with Syaoran. (Syaoran: *rolls eyes* Weaklings.) A begging Syaoran! (Syaoran: No way in hell!) A Gundam Wing type (You know, "omae o korosu", Sakura being "fascinated" by Syaoran, Sakura being a Pacifist, etc...) A switch. Sakura being a snobbish girl, forcing Syaoran to give her the Clow Cards, calling Li a weakling, (I'm gonna call him Li from now on, because Syaoran is too long!) Touya coming along, and making Li give the Cards to Sakura, etc... (Touya: You little weakling! Instead of: You little rapist!) A Kero comes along...  
  
This was one of those cases where I went, hmm, I wonder what would happen if Li tried to seduce Sakura out of the Clow Cards...? and began to write about it. ^^;; and it seems I wrote quite a lot, too... anywayz, please review!! hopefully you enjoyed it...  
  
Any questions or comments? Review or e-mail me at :  
  
abandoned_abhorrence@yahoo.com  
  
[abandoned.abhorrence: dusk] [[sore wa himitsu desu]] 


End file.
